


Breath To Give

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy succeeds in rewriting E.N.D., but there were terrible consequences.





	Breath To Give

Mavis bowed her head over the still form of the girl before her, her long blonde hair falling onto the girl’s unmoving chest.  “Please, no,” the first guild master of Fairy Tail whispered.  She pressed her ear against the girl, hoping for the telltale sound of life.

But it was not there.

“Don’t give up on all of us yet,” Mavis told her, lifting her head.  Her hands lifted, hovering over the prone body.  She pressed them into the girl’s chest, compressing and releasing in short bursts.

This couldn’t be happening.  This was all wrong.  Mavis wouldn’t let the one that saved them all to disappear like this.  She wouldn’t allow it.

At the end of this day, they would all make it back home.  They had to.

“Please, Lucy.”  Teardrops slipped down Mavis’s cheeks.  “Please come back to us.”  This was all she could do.  She hated this powerlessness, this inability to save the people she cared about.  Never again.

But she didn’t even have breath to give her.

Mavis continued her entreaties, unwilling to give up. “Please, please beat for me.”

_This wasn’t her curse at work, was it?_

Mavis banished the thought as soon as it had occurred.  This was different.  It had to be.  It would not be a repeat of what happened a century ago.

Then, suddenly, the young woman laid out before her gasped, her brown eyes flying open as she drew air into her lungs once more, and her heart beat steadily under Mavis’s trembling hands.

“Lucy!” she exclaimed, her green eyes still overflowing with tears.  “Lucy!  Thank goodness you’re okay!”

A grateful gaze met hers, and hands that shook almost as much as Mavis’s grabbed hers.  “Thank you,” she wheezed out.

Mavis released Lucy’s hands, only to envelop her in a great hug.  “Thank goodness!” she sobbed, unable to stop either the tears or her rambling.  “Thank goodness!”


End file.
